Twisted Roots
by diego.fresita
Summary: Albus Severus Potter didn't have it easy from the start and life just got harder as he grew older, he finds out many things about himself along with many secrets. He finds a new enemy, this new enemy with an old one of the family seem to have come together to try and destroy everything he holds dear.
1. Twisted Roots

Rated-MA This is the first time I ever publish anything I hope you like it let me know how I did thanks

Twisted Roots

Rose and Scorpius passed by not even looking at Albus it was as if he wasn't there. It had been this way for years now ever since Rose and Scorpius started going out and it was the most irritating sight to Albus. He had really grown apart from Rose when they used to be best friends, they even shared secrets with one another. The first day they met Scorpius was the worst of them all, he had come up to them and asked to join him since they were all famous because of their parents they should form a group to let people know who ruled the school. Albus declined such an offer instantly but Rose said nothing she just stood quiet, she then revealed to Albus that this was a good opportunity to have a better chance at making friends than her mother did. Albus understood but didn't share her views and ever since then they started drifting apart.

It was the last year of Hogwarts then they were going to go off on their own and live their own lives and for that Albus was thankful. He became a Head Boy of Slytherin after all his efforts to be the very best, Rose also got Head Girl of Gryffindor and they were forced to see each other and interact every now and then. Surprisingly Scorpius was also Head Boy it was obvious Rose was the reason he even had good grades. Head Boys and Girls meetings were some of the most awkward conversations they could possibly have, it was like talking to a complete stranger. Family gatherings weren't as bad anymore since everyone stop trying to make them talk because it would all just end up in bigger issues.

Albus had his own group of friends, Hugo, Rose's brother was one of them a very outgoing boy who had an odd personality. Hugo also claimed to be a seer to everyone and made a few good predictions but everyone just assumed he was a very sneaky boy. Bellamy Green was a Hufflepuff in his last year who was very smart but got in a lot of trouble for his pranks. He was a half blood who found out he was a wizard the day he got his letter. His father wasn't around a lot and didn't tell his mom about being a wizard. Bellamy didn't have a very good relationship with his dad but still visited him a few times a year. Jenna Golding was a Ravenclaw who was average in school and started hanging out with them because they would have very helpful study groups but ended up getting comfortable. She was frowned upon by other Ravenclaw because she wasn't good at any of her classes but her artistic skills were to die for. She was a muggle-born who dreamed of going to an art school but then she found out she was a witch and let go of her art school dream. She found a new form of art with magic that made her paintings come to life. Arthurus Han, was the son of Cho Chang who married a muggle born named Timothy Han from Ravenclaw but died while he was experimenting with potions he mixed up substances resulting in a big explosion. Albus and Artie were in a year long relationship they had come out in their fifth year and started dating mid sixth year. Artie was surprisingly a Slytherin who had an obsession with Wandless magic, he was good at it too. He was currently working on making things move at his will.

Artie came up to Albus hugged him and gave him a kiss.  
"How was the meeting?"  
"Do I even have to tell you?" Albus was obviously annoyed.  
"Maybe this will cheer you up" Artie handed Albus a lily flower, they were his favorite.  
"You know how much I love these"  
"Yes and it's freshly picked they have them growing close to the greenhouses"  
Albus gave Artie a kiss.  
"Thank you"  
"No problem, now let's get going or we will be late for Transfiguration"  
"Funny" said Albus as he reached inside his bag.  
"What's funny?"  
"Well I saw Hugo before the meeting and he gave me this" Albus pulled out a glass box. "He said I would need it later today"  
Albus put the flower inside the glass box and charmed it to keep it alive.  
"Sometimes I think he isn't lying about being a seer you know, I didn't know I was going to pick that flower until I came across it and thought that you would need a cheer me up after that meeting"  
"Maybe, who knows" Albus dismissed the thought of his cousin knowing every one of his moves.

After Transfiguration they headed over to the Great Hall where Hugo,Bellamy and Jenna were waiting. They sat next to each other with the other three opposite to them. Albus pulled out his flower to check that it was still alive.

"Told you you would need it" Hugo looked so proud of himself.

"Yeah I like to know how is it….. " Artie was interrupted by some of Scorpius friends.

"Does it not bother any of you that everyone just stared at you odd five?" The tallest one spoke. He was a very good looking boy who had a snobby look and had dark circles around his eyes like he hadn't slept but mostly made him look evil.

"It only bothers us when people don't mind their own business" snapped Albus without even looking at him. The air became uneasy and the rest felt so uncomfortable but didn't want to leave and be humiliated even more.

"That badge of yours has you feeling brave Potter?" Scorpius came along he saw the confrontation from afar and decided to take a look.

"It's not the badge, it's a matter of manners and how people should really butt out" He turned to look at Scorpius with a cold stare.

"Move along guys before this traitor starts deducting points from his own house" Scorpius was furious and it showed.

"You should know quite a bit about traitors right Malfoy? Being the son of a Death Eater and all"

Scorpius looked like he had just been slapped a few times. His face was red, his lips were thin with no color and you could see his nostrils shrinking and expanding every time he took a breath.

"Your father is still in debt with my family for saving his ass!"

"The only reason your father and grandmother saved him was because they needed something in return! Why else are they not rotting in Azkaban?" Albus got up to Scorpius level, both of them looked ready to fight.

"Is that what your father told you?"

"No, that's what the history books say. You might pick one up a and read it and at least pretend you earned that badge on your own!" Albus sat back down he was done with this argument and Scorpius.

Scorpius walked away he mumbled many things under his breath and pushed a few first grades out of his way on his way out.

"Can't they just leave us alone already?" Jenna was the first to speak and try to break the tension.

"Wow Al, I didn't know you had it in you" Bellamy was grinning so hard it almost looked forced.

"I knew that was going to happen" said Hugo sort of rushing his words.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Albus was trying hard not to snap again which was difficult with what just happened.

"Are you kidding? Scorpius just had his ass handed to and you want to know why I didn't say a word? I wouldn't miss it even if I seen it before!" Hugo laughed and smiled something that bugged Albus. Just then an owl dropped a note for Artie.

 _Arthurus Han, please report to my office immediately._

 _-Headmistress McGonagall_

"What is it about" Bellamy snatched the note and read it out loud for the others to hear.

"What you do?" Asked Albus a bit concerned since it was such a short note.

"Nothing actually, Albus don't go with him it's not a good idea" Hugo spoke with a bit of a cold tone and with concern all over his face.

"I don't have time for this Hugo! Let's go!" Albus jumped immediately pulling Artie with him to the office.

Once in the office they saw that Cho was there crying uncontrollably and with no apparent reason.

"Mom what happened?" Artie went over to hug his mother who just started to cry even more and harder than before.

"Albus Potter do you mind waiting outside for this?" Headmistress McGonagall was back on her chair behind her desk.

"I… think it's best if he stays Headmistress" Cho said trying hard not to keep crying.

"Artie will need all the support of his friends" Artie looked at Albus and realized that until today he hadn't told his mother about Albus.

"Mom… Albus is not my friend….. he is my boyfriend" the sound that came out of Cho was nothing like anything Albus had ever heard before and it was obviously not a good thing. She was crying even more and she didn't stop.

"YOU CAN'T!... YOU WON'T! … IT CAN'T BE…." She was desperately trying to get her son to tell her it was all a lie.

"Mom you knew I was gay we went over this" Artie was clueless as to what was going on.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU JUST CAN'T BE WITH HIM!" She threw a dirty look at Albus. He was beginning to be upset and it was definitely not a good idea to get him remotely upset right now.

"Mother tell me one good reason why not?" Artie was struggling to keep his tone down.

"BECAUSE…...BECAUSE….. HE AND YOU….. YOU ARE BROTHERS!"

Albus felt like he was kicked in the stomach and felt his feet shaking. It couldn't be possible she was lying to him she had no idea what she was talking about. Artie didn't look any better, he looked sick like he was going to spill his insides out. Artie was already on the floor because his legs just gave up he couldn't take this it wasn't possible how could it be?. She must be drunk she isn't making sense but then again why would she lie about that it didn't make sense. They looked at each other for comfort but neither knew what to say or do. They simply looked at each other trying to make sense of what just happened and whether it was true or not. This wasn't happening, it was all a dream they both thought and hoped.


	2. Trunk Unfolding

Trunk Unfolding

A month had passed and many things changed. The odd five had been reduced to four since Albus had started avoiding all of them. Artie was miserable and it showed all the time. Bellamy tried as hard as he could to make him laugh with some of his pranks but nothing worked and he was tired of doing detention. He also lost his house a few points and the other Hufflepuffs weren't happy with him. Jenna tried to make paper butterflies and paper lily flowers to try and get something out of Albus but all she managed was a faded smile. Hugo knew nothing would work and so he let his cousin be after all family always comes around. Oddly enough though Albus had gone back to being friends with Rose and was even seen around Scorpius a few times. To make matters worse N.E.W.T.S were approaching and the more time they spent trying to reach Albus the less time they had to study. Hugo and Jenna had nothing to worry about they were a few years younger than Bellamy and Artie. The only problem with studying with Artie was half studying half listening to him making excuses as to why he could still be with Albus.

"Look Artie we get it, it was a shock to find out you are a Potter too but there is no way you can be with your brother it's simply unacceptable." Artie gave Bellamy a dirty look.

"I can't help the way I feel…"

"You also can't help it that you are brothers and your love is prohibited."

"Thanks I really needed that" Artie was miserable he had become obsessed and it was driving him a bit insane.

"Artie cheer up, you haven't told us if you talked to your father yet?" Jenna put down the book on Werewolves that she was reading.

"He is dead remember?" Artie didn't want to look at Harry as a father it meant that he could no longer fantasise about him and Albus.

"She means my uncle" Hugo had a copy of True Seers, he was working on his Divination homework.

"He isn't my father!" Artie snapped; somehow the whole school knew about him being a Potter and he was tired of the stares and the rumors and the talk about him being the unwanted Potter (They all seem to have forgotten that Albus used to be called that).

"Whatever the point is if you have talked to him?" Jenna asked a bit more calm so he wouldn't over react again.

"You think I would even want to talk to him?"

"To be fair my uncle had no idea." Hugo didn't take his eyes off the book.

"I only know one dad and his name was Timothy and he is dead, so that's that." He went back to his Transfiguration book.

"Both of you need to catch up on your History of Magic that's the subject you might get the lowest scores in" Hugo finally took his eyes off his book looked at Artie and Bellamy.

"What do you mean MIGHT I thought your visions were set on stone" Bellamy said it a bit too loud that made some of the other students in the library turn to look at them.

"They are possibilities, it all depends on what you decide or what you want to do it's your choices that count so everything I see is just possibilities that might happen."

"What are the possibilities of me getting back with your cousin" Artie looked at Hugo to see if he could find a bit of hope.

"None, he is not meant to be with you." Hugo put away his Divination homework and pulled out his Potions book.

"Then who is he meant to be with?" Artie was borderline upset at Hugo's last statement.

"Not sure actually but he has decided to not be with you because there hasn't been any other possibilities" Hugo measured his homework which came to be about 15 cm in length.

"Any other uses for fast growing potion? I already wrote about how it helps plants grow fast and how it could also make pets grow bigger than normal and I'm still missing about half of what I was assigned" Hugo looked at Artie for answers but nothing he wasn't focus on anything other than Albus at the time.

"Have you talked about its uses on humans? If you combine it with Passion Flower it makes a very good hair growing potion, you can also grow your nails and eyelashes you just have to watch out with the amount you use" They all turned around to see Rose standing right behind them and she was by herself which was unusual for a popular girl like her.

"Hugo can I have a word with you?" Hugo's relationship with his sister wasn't bad only they usually talked when they weren't in school and sometimes when they had a letter from their parents.

"Sure" He put away his stuff inside his bags and left with Rose away from the library.

"Rose, I already know what you want to talk to me about and the answer is no but since you are here I wanted to give you a warning. There is someone within your group of friends who is going to play you dirty with that boyfriend of yours I would be very careful" Rose didn't look happy about what she just heard. She wanted to ask Hugo to come hang out with them to make Albus more comfortable around her friends but never expected that warning.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not a seer? Mom doesn't even believe in that branch of magic" Rose was about to lose her temper and she was looking angrier by the minute.

"Whatever I told you what I saw and tell Albus he can always use Sirius mirror to contact me" Hugo walked away from Rose and headed over to the Gryffindor common room. Rose was left behind with a question on whether she should take her brother seriously. She was skeptical about her brothers "gift" because their mother was skeptical about it too.

A few weeks before N.E.W.T.S started they had a chance to go to hogsmeade and although Albus didn't want or felt like going he was dragged by Rose to go. Rose decided to leave her friends behind for once and spend some quality time with Albus, get him interested in other things. Albus had refused to talk to his father about the whole issue and was having a hard time focusing in school. He knew that his father was clueless to being a father to Artie but the whole idea of him being involved with Cho at the same time with his mom was very hard to understand.

"Would you at least hear him out see what he has to say?" Rose and Albus were walking towards The Third Eye which was a gift/souvenir store that had opened up recently.

"Drop it I don't need to hear about how he makes mistakes and all that stuff I just want to deal with it on my own" Albus was still very sensitive about his father.

"Fine"

"What exactly are you looking to buy here anyway?" Albus was confused, he knew Rose hated anyone who claimed to be a seer of any kind.

From the outside, the store had 3 eyes above their sign and two were magically enhanced to open and close but the third located a little higher than the other two and right in between them was permanently closed. There were jewels hanging from the door and they would open as you approach to reveal how big the place really was. There were shelves with all kind of souvenirs; on the right of the entrance there was a garden like box full of sand and a few crystals on top. Next to it there was a vase with a tiny dragon inside that kept the fire going which burn oil that filled the whole place with a peaceful aroma. Behind the counter there was a tall dark haired woman, she was very thin with very dark almost black eyes. At first sight she looked sort of scary but she greeted them with a warm smile, she was wearing too many necklaces and rings all from different colors. Her robes were black and white and had a white veil as well covering the top of her head. Albus went directly to the back of the store where there was a wall covered in all types of plants from simple ones as thyme and basil to one that was inside a glass box with the tag that read "Dragon Scales". It was a thick trunk plant but short and it's trunk looked like it was made of teal scales. It's flower looked like a red kiwi with sort of scales around it. There was a pot with Shyleaf trees, these trees usually grew to be 30 cm tall. Whenever someone the tree wasn't familiar with would come close to the tree its leaves would curl up and turn red which is why they were called Shyleaf.

Rose came behind Albus and gave him a bracelet to wear, she was wearing hers already. It was mostly made out of leather with a shape of a watch but instead of the a watch it had a little bottle with some greenish liquid and colorful glitter.

"What's this for?"

"Well I thought we could use a friendship charm"

"But you are my cousin we don't need charm bracelets"

Rose became a little thoughtful and a bit sad as well.

"Let's face it Albus, you are only hanging out with me because you can't be around Artie and I appreciate you being nice to Scorpius but you hate him and you hate my friends"

Albus was thoughtful since he knew it was all true.

"I just wish you would find real friends, people who actually like you and not talk about you behind your back" Rose knew what was going on with her friends and how they never actually liked her but they needed her to be good in school and stay popular.

"Look Albus I love Scorpius you know that and my friends well I know all of them hate me I stay friends with them simply because I need protection, if I wasn't popular I simply be the nerd and I wouldn't stand a chance on my own.

"You know I did fine all these years and me with my friends even helped Hugo stay out of trouble"

"It's not the same Albus but either way you and I now have these bracelets and I thought even if we don't talk after you solve your issues we could always remember these moments you know" Rose held her arm up admiring her bracelet Albus noticed that she let a tear fall on her cheek.

The lady from the store charged them for the bracelets and gave them a card something about coming back with a friend and they would get a free charm. They left the store and headed to get some butterbeers when they passed a bookstore where Albus saw from the corner of his eye Scorpius hair. When he turned to look he was kissing someone he recognized, Sally Jordan or as everyone called her Slutty Sally because she had messed around with almost the entire school. Albus moved faster he didn't want Rose to see what he had just witnessed but it was too late she saw it and she automatically went inside to confront him. It was something out of a horror movie, first Rose punched him in the face then she dragged Sally out of the bookstore by the hair where she transformed her into a rat and kicked her as far as she could. Scorpius was already pale to begin with and after what Rose did he had no color left in him. She then proceeded to turn him into a puppy gave him a leash and came back to Albus like nothing happened.

"So am I supposed to pretend that nothing happened?"

"Just walk I need to humiliate this one as much as possible"

"Why are you still with him?"

"I told you, I love him" She kicked Scorpius and he began to cry.

"But, you deserve better than that and you know it" Albus hugged her and let Scorpius go, Scorpius who was still a puppy began to run and disappeared from their sight.

"I don't want to do better! I love him and I'm pregnant alright" Albus felt ice cold water running down his spine. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He simply stared at her and she cried and cried and hugged each other.


	3. Branching Out

(Notice: Many characters, spells, plants, potions and creaturtes have been made up)

Branching Out

N.E.W.T.S had passed, they had to wait to see what would their final grades be. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time to think that maybe there was a chance that you wouldn't be able to make it to what you wanted to be. Albus had forgotten for a while the whole issue with his father and now was worried about the issue with his cousin. She was 17 and pregnant and on top of that from the son of the person that her dad hated the most. She had drifted apart from her dad after he found out about her and Scorpius but he held hope that maybe one day she would realize what a jerk he was and she would leave him. Every Time they would see each other they would talk very little and Albus tried not to mention anything about the pregnancy since it would set her off. Albus also began to talk to Jenna and Hugo a lot more, he decided they had no fault in what had happened and so he wanted to keep their friendship.

"Albus, I wanted to ask you before but with the whole studying thing I didn't want to distract you"

"What is it this time? Anything crazy happening in my future?" Albus had a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's the thing, I don't see anything in your future at all"

"What do you mean?" Albus put down his book on the grass, they were on the school grounds under a tree. It was a good day and they had the chance to be out for a while.

"Well it's like something is blocking me from seeing anything from you"

"Maybe he hasn't decided to do anything yet" Jenna sat next to Hugo and gave him a kiss.

"When did this happen?" Albus was surprised.

"He asked me out after his Divination class a few days ago, he knew I liked him and he liked me but he said it wasn't the time until after N.E.W.T.S."

"Well I am happy for both of you, Hugo have you talked to your sister?" Albus tried to make it sound casual but he failed miserably.

"Is there something I should know?"

"No, well you know the whole Scorpius thing I think the whole school knows by now"

"He is a real jerk I mean out of all people it had to be Sluty Sally?" Jenna looked really upset.

"It's not the first time it happens, she spent her second year summer break crying her eyes out I was thinking she would have been smart enough not to go back to him but I guess she is book smart and not life smart"

Albus gave Hugo a look that would have made anyone uncomfortable.

"Well can you just make sure she is better and can you watch out for any visions of her" Hugo looked surprise it felt like Albus was trying to give him a clue about something.

"The thing is Albus, her future has been blocked to me as well" Hugo looked a bit concerned.

"Enough about bad things can we just enjoy this little break we have until we start to worry about anyone's melt down"

"Albus, you are almost done with school what are you going to do after? Have you even thought about it?" Jenna wanted to be an artist but she knew that artists didn't make much money and you had to be more than good to be able to make it big. She had come up with a plan to work for the Department of Muggle-born Registration she thought that maybe she could be a useful member since she could understand the muggle stance on magic coming from muggles herself.

"Well, you know I love charms and potions I was thinking of maybe going into the Department of Experimental Magic and Potions I have a good chance carrying the Potter name and all so I'm going to give it a shot"

He remember his father and how he refused to see him a couple of times. Harry had come to look for Albus at least once a week since the incident with Cho but he wasn't ready to face his father. It was a bit shocking to have to find out about a half brother through someone else.

"I believe I don't even have to say where I want to go since we all know about my gift"

"Not making predictions again are we Hugo?"

Bellamy had come to them without any of them realizing it and he wasn't alone, Artie was right behind him.

"No, we were talking about what we wanted to do after we finished school" Jenna was aware of the tension but she was always the one trying to make it easier on everyone.

"Well that's easy, I want to go to Romania to study dragons or at the very least work in something to do with magical creatures I mean we get bits of them here and there but I want to see them in action in their natural habitats"

"As long as you don't die in the process I'm all for it" Artie looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do but he always knew what to say which was very helpful in his situation.

"Albus…."

Hugo, Jenna and Bellamy froze, they knew that things weren't going to go well if Artie pushed Albus to his limits.

"We are talking Artie if you haven't notice"

"I mean alone as in like you and I only" Albus thought about it for a second and decided to get things over with once and for all. So he nodded and headed closer to the greenhouses

"What do you want to talk about?" Albus was scared of falling for anything Artie might tell him. He still loved Artie and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if Artie would try anything.

"I… I don't know what to do Albus" Artie began to cry, you could tell he was hurt in places you couldn't see. He wasn't loud or quiet either it was just painful to watch him. He just stood there with his head down and tears falling from his face. Albus didn't know what to do he didn't want to leave him there it was heart breaking to him. This was the guy he loved and as much as he tried he couldn't hate or stop loving him he couldn't and he began to cry too.

"Albus….. I love you….. I'm sorry I know I can't tell you that but I do" Artie was destroyed he looked like he could fall from how fragile he looked.

"Artie… I would be lying if I told you I didn't love you but I can't…. We can't it's just not possible we are half brothers! And I can't I just can't" Albus was about to run off but as soon as he turned Artie did a hand gesture and the next thing he knew Artie was already hugging him from behind.

"Artie please this is not okay" Albus tried to set himself free but he couldn't and in reality he didn't want Artie to let him go. Then he felt it, Artie was growing harder by the second and Albus felt it. It was tempting to just let himself go and let it all happen but he couldn't he knew it was wrong and his parents wouldn't be happy with this. This would probably be the first time they ever did it, Albus always wanted to wait because he didn't want something quick that would happen in school. He was the romantic type and he wanted his first time to be something memorable but right at this moment he felt his brain shutting down and he could feel himself growing hard too. Artie was kissing him on the neck the place Albus liked the most and he felt himself letting go. Artie took this opportunity to kiss him and touch him in every place he could get his hands on. Artie rubbed his manhood against Albus back and Albus let him do it, he couldn't fight it any longer. They kissed passionately and felt each other everywhere and everything.

"NO!" Albus pushed Artie back, he picked up his stuff and ran from there. Artie followed but wasn't able to catch up until they reached the others again. Albus and Artie said nothing but a million words were written all over their angry faces and so the others didn't even bother asking. They knew something happen because Albus had a mark on his neck but they didn't dare to mention it. There was a long quiet pause between all of them and Jenna who usually tried to smooth it all out seem to have run out of words to say. Albus couldn't take it anymore and so he got up said goodbye to everyone and left to the castle, he needed to let the steam out.

Rose and Scorpius had been fighting ever since the Slutty Sally incident and things looked like they were getting worse.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE MENTAL AND I CAN'T EVEN BE WITH FRIENDS WITHOUT YOU GOING ALL CRAZY!" Scorpius was as red as a tomato.

"SO I'M THE CRAZY ONE? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR LATEST? SLUTTY FUCKING SALLY?" Rose was red as well, she looked like she had been crying and screaming for a while.

"YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?"

"SO YOUR SOLUTION IS TO GO LOOKING FOR SLUTTY SALLY?!" Rose grabbed Scorpius by the sleeves of his robes just in time before he ran off.

"LET GO OF ME ROSE!" Scorpius was trying to get away but the more he tried the harder she grabbed on to him.

"ROSE I AM WARNING YOU!" Scorpius was really upset and Rose holding on to him wasn't making things easier.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF SCORPIUS!" He kept pushing her away but she wasn't letting go.

"LET GO OF ME!" Scorpius pushed her so hard she hit the wall from the hall and fell on her knees. Albus had been standing at a distance he didn't want to interrupt but had no other way to go. As soon as he saw his cousin fall he ran to her aid.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?" Albus yelled at Scorpius.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM POTTER!"

"IN HER STATE AND YOU PUSHING HER LIKE THAT IT IS MY PROBLEM!" Albus turned to look at Rose she had a shocked expression on her face which made him realize that Scorpius had no idea that he was about to become a father.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius face changed completely, the redness of his face left and was now ending up with no color at all.

"Rose, he doesn't know?!' Rose was crying and couldn't make out words.

"What's going on?" Scorpius was scared like he did something he had no idea about.

"Rose he needs to know, he has the right to know" Albus tried getting his cousin up from the floor, it was useless since she wouldn't help herself.

"Rose….. Are you….. Pregnant?" Scorpius went completely white as he saw Rose start crying again after he asked if she was pregnant.

"Scorpius you should go" Albus realized he couldn't help Rose up unless he left, she didn't want to face him not right now. Scorpius walked away with the weight of the world on his shoulders and it showed by the way he walked.

"Rose get up, we need to take you to the hospital wing"

He was finally able to get her up and have her check up to see if she had any damages to her pregnancy.

Back in the Slytherin common room Scorpius was completely out of it, he was sitting on one of the arm chairs close to the chimney. He couldn't get the words out of his head, he really messed things up this time and his father would not be happy about it. He could say he didn't care about his father but the reality was that his father meant everything to him. Scorpius had distanced himself from his father for many reasons, one was that he grew up witnessing his father and grandfather going at each other all the time. His father tried so hard to be better that his father but in the end he ended up being exactly like him. Always pushing Scorpius to act like he was better than anyone, using people for his advantage and never actually caring about what Scorpius actually wanted. It all came back to him, his 10th birthday party where no one showed up because they were scared of the family and the whole thing ended up with Draco and Lucius fist fighting. His 9th birthday when he had to spend it in St. Mungo's because he found his grandfather's stash of forbidden items one which attacked Scorpius and Draco ended up punching his father on the face. His 8th birthday at the magical creatures center which was newly opened and they ended up being kicked out because Lucius got into an argument with an Auror about his deals with Voldemort. It was hard to see Draco fight with his father all the time but at least the tried to be better until he gave up and turned into Lucius. Now he believed the world owed him everything simply because they had treated them differently for so long. Scorpius began to listen to his father after his grandfather died he felt that his father was suffering but let no one know about his suffering. His father is the reason he had looked for Rose and Albus and maybe change the way everyone saw his family name. It worked with Rose they had been together and that was the only reason he was still with her but he didn't love her, he couldn't love her. He needed her for the name and that was all but he wanted to be with someone else, some who hated him and he had no idea how to get to this person. Albus came into the common room looked around saw Scorpius and approached him.

"I was told to come get you, Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you in her office"

"What for?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that I think it's better if you find out for yourself, I believe you know where her office is right? I believe you don't need me to show you" Albus was still upset about what had happened earlier and how Scorpius looked like he didn't care. Scorpius got up and left the room he wasn't happy to see the Headmistress but he had no choice he had to face the consequences of what had just happened. He realized his father was there when he got close to the door to the Headmistress office and heard his voice.

"Everyone please take a seat, I have summon all of you here to give you some shocking news" Headmistress McGonagall had the power to silence anyone when she entered the room.

"You are all aware that your daughter" She pointed at Hermione and Ron.

"And your son" she pointed at Draco and Astoria.

"Have been together for a while now and well it's time you hear the news, Rose if you please" Rose stood up she had been crying for a while and her eyes were swollen. She didn't know what to say or what to, she feared her father and her mother who looked up to her for answers.

"What's going on Rosie?" Her mom went up to her and hugged her, she didn't know what was wrong but she could tell her daughter was in emotional pain.

"Mom…. I'm….. I'm…" her voice failed and wouldn't let it out.

"Scorpius tell us what is happening?" Draco looked unhappy to be sharing a room with Ron and looked like he couldn't get away from there fast enough.

"She is pregnant alright!" Scorpius stormed out of the room with his father behind him.

"Rose, please tell us that's not true!" Ron lost his temper he hated the Malfoys and he even told Rose never to come close to them on their first day of school.

"Ron, stop yelling at her and go home I don't need you like this, she doesn't need you like this!" Hermione was upset as well but she wasn't as upset as Ron, she needed to talk to her daughter but not with Ron around. Ron couldn't cope with the situation and left, leaving Hermione, Astoria, Rose and McGonagall alone in the office.

"How far along are you?" Astoria spoke, she had met Rose before when she came to visit Scorpius in Hogsmeade except Scorpius had introduced her as his friend.

"6 weeks" Rose was still crying about the whole situation and her father leaving the way he did.

"Don't worry Rosie your father will come around" Hermione didn't know what to tell her daughter to calm her down.

"I'm going to leave you talk this out" Headmistress McGonagall left the room.

"We'll take care of the baby if you don't want it" Astoria let them know.

"What makes you think we can't take care of it? Or that the baby isn't wanted?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm giving her an option because she is young and I am sure she doesn't want to take care of a kid at her age"

"She has her parents as well who could very well take care of the baby for her"

"Look I understand you don't like my husband or his family but I'm thinking of the kids future and I don't want Scorpius to take responsibilities that he isn't prepared for" Astoria was trying hard not to lose her temper.

"He should have thought of that before this happened!"

"It takes two to make a baby and I'm trying to take the weight off of their shoulders"

"Look Astoria I understand you are trying to help but removing the consequences from their actions is not going to teach them anything"

"I DON'T WANT THE BABY!"

Both Astoria and Hermione felt silent and looked at each other.

"Scorpius will never make a good father and I'm not ready for this I want to get rid of it" They looked shocked, out of all people they thought that Rose would actually have a better plan than getting rid of the baby.

"Rose, this isn't the final word I am still your mother and I will decide what you will do with the baby as for the moment you will not attempt to do anything to the baby" Hermione pulled out her wand and made a hand motion, a few sparks of gold came out of her wand and went directly to Rose's belly. It was glowing and Rose knew she wouldn't be able to harm the baby.

"Rose please I'll take good care of it if you don't want it"

"I DON'T WANT THE BABY OR A REMINDER OF YOUR STUPID SON!" Rose stormed out of the room.

Albus took a walk in one of the corridors he had to let some steam out after what had happened with his cousin. His father had visited again and again he had refused to talk to him. He was desperate to get out of school and finally be free of everything that would happen in that school. He heard a familiar voice coming his way, Artie and he was in no mood to confront him, he opened the door to the nearest room he found and hid in it. It was a large closet with almost no light. He waited until Artie was no longer close and sighed. This had been a crazy day full of emotions and he wanted it over with.

"Running from your problems too, Potter?" Scorpius was hidden in there too. He was sitting with his back against the wall.

"None of your business Malfoy" He was heading to the door.

"Don't" Albus was taken by surprise.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want to be alone" Scorpius finally broke down and it was awkward for Albus to watch they had never been friends or even close. They had learn to tolerate one another because of Rose but never did they ever think they would be here at this moment.

"You know you are the reason I'm in all this?" Albus wasn't understanding a single word that Scorpius was speaking.

"Don't look at me that way Potter, this is all your fault!"

"How is any of it my fault?"

"You could have been nicer to me since the beginning maybe I wouldn't be expecting a baby right now"

"It was your choice to get involved with my cousin I didn't push you to that"

"It should have been with you!" Albus was shocked at this, it wasn't Scorpius talking nonsense, it was him confessing. Albus didn't know what to say and then he saw Scorpius pulling out a glass bottle from his robes and putting a few drops of it in his mouth.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, it calms me down"

"Scorpius I got to go" Albus headed to the door again.

"You are not going to tell me anything Potter?"

"Like what exactly?"

"I just confessed my love for you AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO ME?!"

"Scorpius you are about to be a father, besides what do you expect me to say? I don't love you I never have and I probably never will" Scorpius began to cry, he finally let himself show and he was rejected for it like it had happened his whole life. Albus tried to give him a hug and n for what he had said he didn't like to make people hurt unless they deserved it and right now Scorpius didn't do anything to him.

"Just go" Scorpius pushed Albus away pulled out the bottle again and took a few drops again. Albus took one last look at Scorpius and left him there.


	4. Leaves Falling

A few months had passed school had been over Albus was now working for the Experimental Magic and Potions Department, he had finally talked to his father and settle things with him. He realized that his father had only been with Cho once and it was before Ginny ever got pregnant with Albus. They had a very bad argument one that almost caused their divorce but ended up making up in the end and Harry never heard from Cho ever again. Albus was now living in the city close to work but away from home. He wanted to start on his own and so got an apartment for himself.

"Get up, we need to shower" Albus pushed Scorpius out of bed they had been seeing each other for a months now. It turns out spending time with him made them get close, very close.

"Five more minutes"

"No, we might be late again" Albus had made it his mission to get Scorpius and Rose to want the baby they were about to have but instead ended up getting involved with Scorpius. Scorpius was happy probably the happiest he had ever been, he left home because he couldn't deal with his parents anymore with the whole baby issue. Being with Albus wasn't making it any better but at least he was with the guy that he loved.

"Are you coming?" Scorpius called out to Albus from the shower. Albus was no longer a virgin he had lost it with Scorpius and it had been everything he had ever expected it to be. He entered the shower and he saw Scorpius waiting there all wet with the water running through his body. He never noticed how toned Scorpius was but to be fair this was probably the first time it had ever happened in the shower. Albus grabbed Scorpius by the waist and pulled him close to him. They kissed and felt each other hard on each others thighs. Their breath got warmer and Albus' skin got aroused every time his chest felt Scorpius' chest hair. Their nipples were hard to the touch and their fingertips traveled all over their bodies reaching new places they had never explored. Scorpius pulled Albus hair back and kissed his adam's apple then he kissed higher and higher until he reached his mouth. Scorpius then reached for Albus' waist and slowly started turning him around without letting go of his lips. Albus felt Scorpius' manhood on his lower back right on top of his bottom. Slowly and steady Scorpius pushed back and forth until he was inside Albus and he could feel his muscle pulsing. Albus enjoyed having Scorpius inside of him feeling his pulsing manhood go in and out until finally they both reached climax and smiled out of happiness.

5 months had passed and Rose was now showing. She had applied to all the jobs she wanted and she actually got a job in the Department of Magical Law Making. She had started working but it was kind of hard since the baby was giving her a hard time. She found out it was a baby boy and Scorpius started visiting her often which gave her hope that maybe one day they would raise their baby together. She looked at her watch and she was running late, she wasn't able to apparate because it might cause the baby some damage so she had to take the floo network. It was a usual morning, she entered her office which was filled with flowers many of them sent to her by family members. The friends she had is school were now ignoring her and she was thankful for it since she no longer wanted to help them. She was where she wanted to be and none of those blood sucking leeches would be able to take advantage of her now. She was working under Mr. Sumaka a man old enough to be her great-great-great-grandfather. He was a very clever wizard who had been making laws and approving them by people for such a long time that the Wizardry Law Book was basically written by him. She arrived just in time to put her stuff down and take a seat before he burst into the door with a pile of papers so high you could only see the tip of his hat.

"Good Morning Mr. Sumaka!" Rose pretended to be busy.

"Morning Child, you feeling any better today?" Rose had been having morning sickness for the past week.

"Much better today thank you" Mr. Sumaka put down his pile of papers on his desk.

"Good, maybe you will have time to finish that paper on the new spell 'sanguinem exhaurire' there has been two new reports of people being found without a single drop of blood in their bodies, we need to pass a law and a way to make it almost impossible for people to use that spell"

"Where was it this time?" Rose was very concerned with the new spells that people had come up with the latest ones seem to be darker than the last ones.

"Somewhere in South America"

"Anyone we know?"

"Mostly former Death Eaters but they caught a boy your age, you might even know him he was with the group of people that used that spell" Rose became intrigued.

"What is his name I might know him"

"Arthurus Han" Rose went white, she definitely knew him and she knew he had been missing for a while since school ended. He had applied to the same office she had and they hadn't heard from him and ended hiring someone else in his position.

"Is he going to serve any time in Azkaban"

"How can he? He didn't even have a wand with him they almost think he was just another victim waiting to be used as an experiment"

Mr. Sumaka sat behind his desk and began going through the pile of papers he had just brought in. Rose on the other hand was in shock it was very unlike Artie to be in trouble like this so she made a Interdepartmental memo and sent it to Albus, she wrote to him about what was happening and asked him to find his mom in case she had no idea.

Over in Albus lab they had been experimenting with Death Roses which was similar to the regular white roses except there had no thorns and although they seem harmless they actually spit fire. They had been growing in the wild but recently they had been domesticated by a few dark wizards and had been sent to people they hated to inflict a lot of pain. The rose itself was beautiful to look at, it was almost inviting to look at its stems which was where they fire would come from. The only way to prevent them from spitting fire was to pluck one leaf from it and rub its smell on you like marking yourself as their territory. The note hit Albus in the head and in the second he got distracted one of the roses spit fire his way, he barely had time to dodge it.

"Be right back Cortez" Jaime Cortez had transferred over to England from Spain he wanted to take a look at other labs that experimented with magic, plants and potions. Albus went out to the office away from the lab and the madness that was work.

 _Albus, I got word that Artie is in huge trouble with the Ministry they got hold of him dealing with dark magic it's serious. Please look for his mother I know she has been worried sick after he went missing. He is no longer underage so the Ministry doesn't think letting her know about this would be necessary. Can't give you all the details but promise me you will try and help?_

 _-Rose_

Albus hadn't thought of Artie ever since he started seeing Scorpius he sort of felt bad about it and sent an owl to Cho. He went back to work and promised himself that he would go find out more about the situation once he had a chance to take a break.

Scorpius was working in the Aurors office he had barely passed his tests and had been taken by an older Auror to teach him the way. So far he was becoming better and with a little help from Albus he had got the hang of it, a few more months and he would be assigned a partner. He was heading over to Rowland's office his tutor sort of say when he crossed paths with Artie who was being taken in for questioning. They saw each other and automatically Artie started to push the Auror that had a hold of him trying to set himself free.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Artie started screaming.

"Are you mental?" Scorpius had no idea what he was talking about.

"YOU ARE THE REASON ALBUS ISN'T WITH ME ANYMORE!" Scorpius looked around there were other wizards and witches staring at them now.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Scorpius was about to lose his temper.

"REALLY?! ARE YOU GOING TO DENY THAT YOU AND ALBUS ARE TOGETHER?" Artie's words weighed heavy on everyone around him and they realized he wasn't lying by the way Scorpius was acting.

"ARE YOU ASHAMED? I WOULD NEVER BE ASHAMED! IF ANYTHING I WOULD TAKE PRIDE ON IT" The auror that was with him pushed him away from the crowd leaving Scorpius all by himself surrounded by a crowd of intrigued wizards and witches. Scorpius lowered his head and kept walking to the office, he felt like every step he took was an eternity and the 5 minute walk was actually more like an hour walk. Someone tapped him on the shoulder when he was about to open the door, he turned around and it was Rose she had an angry face and she had heard everything that had happened.

"I believe we need to talk and I deserve an explanation" Her voice had a dark tone to it and she was definitely beyond angry.

"What do you want from me Rose?"

"I like to know what Artie was talking about"

"You want me to tell you how I am now with Albus? Is that it because if you already know what is the point of me telling you anymore?"

"I think I should have heard it from you and not someone else!" Rose began to cry and when Scorpius tried to hug her she slapped him across the face leaving him with a red hand mark. She walked back to her office and he knew there was no point in talking to her at this moment. She would just lose her temper and start calling him names and he understood why. Scorpius spent the rest of the day thinking of different scenarios as to how he could still see his son and be able to be around Rose. He knew he had to let Albus know what was going on but by now he probably already heard, after all the ministry was full of gossipers.

Albus had taken time to go down and see Artie for himself and along the way he found out what had happened and he also found out that Rose already knew everything which made him lose focus and in that distraction he let one of the Death Roses burn his bracelet. It almost felt like a sign that Rose and him were no longer going to be able to remain close after what he had done. How could he had let it happen, why had he been so stupid to get involved with the man that his cousin loved. He blamed himself for not being honest to her, he should have at least told her instead of finding out through others. The damage was done already it was only a matter of time before all the family would find out and he would be held responsible for everything. Things had gotten out of hand and he didn't have control over it. After school had ended Rose and Scorpius had gotten into this big argument although both of them didn't want the baby they seem to be against each other even if they wanted the same thing. Their families had had a gathering that felt more like a circus show, there was screaming and tears and punches and in the end they had come up with the decision to keep the baby. That's when it all started, he felt the need to help and he made it his mission to get them both to want their baby. Two months it's all he needed to convince Scorpius and Rose that they should keep the baby. Scorpius used those two months to convince Albus that they should at least give it try and it worked. Albus wasn't in love with Scorpius but he liked where things were heading, things just seem to make sense when Scorpius was around.

Scorpius, blonde medium length hair, piercing eyes, thin rosy lips, very defined jaw line and a toned physique. Hairy chest, hairy legs and a perky bottom how could anyone not want to be with this man. Albus remember when he used to hate him and when they couldn't even stand to be near each other. He thought that maybe then Scorpius was dying to be with him it was comforting to know that someone loved Albus the way Scorpius did. He remember the first day they did it how everything had been so perfect, night out to a very fancy restaurant. Red wine and flowers once they got home and the best part was that Scorpius actually wanted to talk and wasn't expecting to do it. His facial expression once he reached climax was like taking a sneak peek at heaven and then coming back and wanting some more. The look on Scorpius face when Albus asked him to stay over for the first time and the best facial expression was when Albus suggested he should move in. It all seem to have been too fast and too soon but it had been amazing and then Albus was pulled back to reality. Mark Rodney had walked in with a serious look on his face, this was the guy that had a smile for everyone even to those that no one liked. He delivered a few samples to Albus and without looking at him he headed back to the door.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Mark stopped at the door still not looking at Albus.

"Mark…."

"You know what save it, I bet you laughed at me with him didn't you?" If Mark were to squeeze the door knob any harder he would break it.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how to tell you"

"No, I get it how could you let a Malfoy go? I mean compared to him I must look like nothing to you"

"That's not how things are"

"Oh yeah? Well then tell me how is it that I spend these past months trying to take you out on a date but you didn't even have the courage to tell me you were seeing someone?" Albus didn't know what to say, he had been asked by Mark to go out for quite some time but he always declined due to a Scorpius matter.

"At least look at me in the face and tell me it's because I wasn't good enough"

"No, it's not that you aren't good enough. I just had someone and you are right I should have told you before. As a matter of fact I should have told everyone alright?! I should have make sure to publish it on the front page of the Daily Prophet maybe then people wouldn't be so upset at me! Maybe I should start asking everyone how to live my life and make sure everyone is happy before I worry about me!"

"Or maybe you should have told your pregnant cousin that you were FUCKING with the man she is about to have a baby with" Mark had moved from the door to face Albus and he forgot to close the door but it was too late now Rose was already there. She had been standing there for the last part of the argument. She still had tears in her eyes and a face that could make a boggart scream for help.


	5. On The Ground We Rot

Warning: Some of the characters in the story have been made up as well as some spells and items or creatures

Contains explicit language and might not be suitable for underage members

School had just started, Hugo and Jenna were still together but they were now hanging out with Lily Luna Potter and Violet Petunia Dursley . Turns out Violet was exactly everything her grandmother hated but something changed and she was now her biggest support. In a way her grandmother saw this as a way to mend the past and finally let go of the grudge she had against her sister. It was poetic almost that life had given these two the same gift and that they both resembled their grandmothers it was almost as if it was a new beginning for her and grandma Petunia was thankful. Petunia had been sorted to Gryffindor the same year as Lily and they had been inseparable since then. They had been hanging out with Rose for a while but things didn't turn out the way they wanted to and so they were on their own until this year. They had a free period since one of the teachers had an emergency and left for the rest of the day and so they were in the great hall catching up on some of their homework.

"Vi, act natural Sam is coming this way" Lily elbowed Violet to let her know she was being weird.

"Hey Vi, hey Lily" Sam was in their same year, he was a very shy boy from Hufflepuff who seemed to like Violet a lot. He actually turned red just by saying her name.

"Hey Sam, want to sit with us?" Violet drop her glass of water all over the table, it was obvious she was nervous too.

"No thanks, I got to go meet up with some friends I'll see you later?" He left with a group of Hufflepuffs who were obviously interested in knowing what he had said to Violet.

"You are lucky I charmed all of our books before school started" Lily said to petunia who seemed to be somewhere else at the time.

"Hugo, why don't you tell us when are these two finally going to ask each other out?" Jenna had a smirk on her face.

"You know I don't like to… ouch!" Jenna kicked Hugo under the table, she was really just playing around and wanted to tease Violet a little bit.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Violet finally landed back to earth.

"OH, come on Vi I want to know too!" Lily had joined them.

"But I want it to be a surprise!"

"Don't worry Vi, you will be surprised for sure!" Hugo was now teasing her too.

"Oh come on you guys I really like him and if I know anything I'll mess it up for sure!" Something about Hugo got everyone's attention. His eyes were completely white and he seemed to be speaking words they didn't understand. Jenna who was holding his hand under the table was trying to let go of his grip which was very tight.

"Hugo… Hugo….. HUGO!" she was very concerned he was just not himself at all and he kept speaking in a weird way, his words weren't understandable and the tone of his voice wasn't his at all.

"SHE IS ANGRY ONCE MORE, THE HALLOWS MUST BE RETURNED. THE FOUR BROTHER MUST WORK TOGETHER THE MISTAKES OF THE PAST MUST BE UNDONE."

They all froze, even the other students inside the great hall it was something weird and usually unseen to have someone make that kind of prediction. Hugo was all predictions but nothing like this he usually saw everything quick like a glace in the future and was back within seconds. Once he came back to himself he lost conscious, he lost his color and he almost felt like he was made of ice. The three hurried to get a teacher luckily Professor Longbottom was passing by and helped them get Hugo to the hospital wing.

They realized something was really wrong when they got there and Lily started screaming. She was covering her wrist really tight and she felt like it was burning with no reason. She then stop because it wasn't hurting anymore and there it was burnt on her skin, a triangle with a circle in the middle and a line dividing it right in the middle. The only difference was that this one had a trail of little circles on the top of the triangle, it almost looked like a chain. They all gasped at the sight of the symbol but the worse reaction was from Professor Longbottom. He had some knowledge of what had happened with the Deathly Hallows after the war had ended because he was part of the inner circle of the Golden Trio. They kept the Order of the Phoenix as a secret like always, they probably had a meeting once a month or when needed, there was still some Death Eater activity here and there. Dumbledore's Army was still in existence with a few members that no longer wanted part in it and within that group Harry, Ron and Hermione were now known as the Golden Trio. Their inner circle was Luna, Ginny and Neville who they trusted with their lives. They knew the whole story and what had happened behind everything that they actually witnessed.

Albus had stopped screaming and was now looking at his wrist that now had the Deathly Hallows symbol burnt on his skin. Rose was in shock, one minute she was having an argument with Albus and the next he was screaming with pain. Mark was scared and ran to his aid but before he could even help the screaming was gone.

"What the fuck Albus?"

"What? You think I did that on purpose?"

"Well what happened?" Albus showed her the symbol.

"I know what that is!" They both turned to look at Mark and then at each other.

"How do you know?"

"There is a guy that my dad knows he thinks he is a bit insane because he speaks about all these weird things but I've seen that symbol before in one of his sketches he called it the Deathly Hallows" Rose and Albus looked at each other they knew what it was but they didn't expect anyone else to know since they tried to keep it a secret to prevent people from going after these items.

"Could we talk to him?"

"We?" Rose was still pissed at Albus "You are on your own" she walked out and slammed the door after her. Mark and Albus stayed quiet for a little bit then Mark broke the silence.

"You can still talk to him if you like?"

"You are not going to walk out on me like she just did?"

"No need to, I understand why it happened I just wished you would have been honest with me but then again you owed me no explanation" Mark just proved to Albus what an amazing guy he was but he came into the picture too late, Scorpius was already his world.

Scorpius didn't wait for Albus after work like he always did he just went home, popped open a beer from the fridge and sat on the stress chair. The stress chair was a very comfortable arm chair that they used when things didn't go their way. He was mad and sad and very stressed out all at the same time. The news spread so fast he couldn't keep up. His father had sent him a note telling him to go home and talk to them he was so embarrassed that he didn't even bother looking for Scorpius. What did he expect really? The last time they ever talked was about Rose and they were on the opposite sides of the argument. That didn't even matter anymore he loved that baby now he wasn't going to let the baby be on its own. He got lost in his thoughts, he was so deep in them that he didn't realize when Albus came home.

"Hungry?"

Scorpius didn't respond, he wasn't himself and he wasn't even in the room at least not mentally.

"Scorpius"

Albus saw the look on his face and noticed that he could have been talking to the wall if he wanted to and get the same amount of reaction as he was getting from Scorpius. He went over to Scorpius and sat on his lap, gave him a kiss on his forehead and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't even realized you were here"

"Oh, I gathered that much do you want to talk about it?" Albus approached the subject with caution he didn't want to talk about it much but they needed to support each other in these kind of things.

"Not really…." he saw Albus wrist. "What is this?"

"Oh I meant to talk to you about it"

"Are you going all Dark Mark on me?"

"No, I don't actually know what happened all I know is that I was having an argument with Rose and the next thing I know is that I had a burning sensation and it appeared burnt on my wrist"

"Have you had it checked?"

"No, I sent my dad an owl about it I have a feeling it's going to be something really bad" Albus hadn't thought about how serious it could actually be.

"What is it?"

"Long story short, if these items are revealed to public we will have a war within our magical world" Albus wanted to tell everything to Scorpius but he was concerned at the fact that Scorpius wasn't in the mood.

"Should we eat and head to bed I can see you need this day to end soon" Albus pulled Scorpius over to the table.

Harry received four owls that day each one about each one of his kids. Ginny was sitting at the table they were now living in Godric's Hallow the same house his parents had died in, he had remodeled the house completely it was now so much different. Harry had a very concerned look on his face, Neville had written to him about what had happened to Lily and even suggested that they needed to make a meeting soon. Albus wrote to him about Mark's friend and what he had now burnt on his wrist. The Ministry wrote to him about how in the middle of questioning something had happened to Artie and now had some weird mark on his wrist. They had both Cho and Harry registered as emergency contact ever since it became known Artie was a Potter. He actually got a letter from James after almost a year of not hearing from him. He used to visit almost every holiday but in the last year he disappeared completely, Harry thought that it might have to do with a girlfriend. He explained everything, he thought that a dragon had burnt him but then the mark had appeared on his wrist. He told Harry that he would come back for a few months he was finally able to take a long break and hopefully they would find out exactly what it was.

"What do you think it means Harry?"

"I don't know Ginny, I have a bad feeling about this" Ginny was worried too, she knew everything about the Hallows and how Harry got rid of two but he kept the invisibility cloak which he gave to James. There was a loud crack followed by Hermione and Ron knocking on the door.

"Harry we have a problem" Hermione didn't even greet Harry when he opened the door it was obvious something was troubling her.

"Come in we were just discussing the latest one" Harry stepped aside to let them come in, Ron was the one to greet Harry with a hug after all they were life brothers.

"Too much has happened in so little time but I think you might want to read this" Hermione handed Ginny who was closest to her a letter from Hugo.

 _Mom,Dad something happened to me today. I made a prediction or a prophecy I'm not entirely sure all I know is that I think my cousins are in danger. I don't actually remember it but Jenna, Lily and Violet heard it and it said. "She is angry once more, the Hallows must be returned. The four brothers must work together the mistakes of the past must be undone" I have a feeling uncle Harry will need you again mom and dad._

 _-Hugo_

Ginny read the letter over and over again in her mind while everyone else just looked puzzled.

"I been over this Harry, on my own and it makes no sense. The Deathly Hallows are only three items which makes me ask myself why would all four of your kids must get involved in this" Hermione had obviously done some research.

"We received letters from the kids too, here you might want to read them"

Hermione read each one of the letters carefully while everyone else looked into space trying to figure something out. Finally after she was done reading and done asking and answering questions on her mind Harry got up and asked them to go with him. He wanted to see this man Mark was talking about he needed to know what he knew and who he was or why he knew anything.

They arrived at a very old house, the house was missing a few windows and the door looked like it had been forced open a few times. It was dark and the house was in the middle of a crop field which made things scary in a way. They knew someone was awake since a light could be seen from inside. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to reply. It was almost instantly that someone answered the door. A man answered the door, he was tall dark skinned and his beauty was mesmerizing. He smiled and they all noticed at once his fangs and his pearl white teeth.

"I am sorry to bother you but a friend told us you could help us" Harry understood what this man was and he wasn't scared of it either although he had never seen a Vampire this close.

"Come in I could offer a coffee if you like but I'm afraid I have no food to offer you" reluctantly the rest followed.

"My name is Helio by the way"

"Harry Potter"

"Ron"

"Hermione"

"Ginny" they all introduced themselves and enter the house with caution. They are lead to the living room where the light was on and they see that they had interrupted a painting.

"How do you know my daughter?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My daughter the one you are painting!" Harry was angry how could this vampire know Lily.

"That's Edelina"

"Who is Edelina?" Hermione asked, she had a feeling Harry was about to lose his temper.

"I guess I could tell you about her, after all she is the reason you are all here and the reason the Deathly Hallows exists"


End file.
